


not afraid to admit (i adore you)

by maleclipse



Series: love in theory and practice [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: “That’s how we know it’s real love,” Magnus mock-whispered.“Love,” Andrew echoed.“Interest,” Alec corrected.(or, a much-needed pep talk for mister andrew underhill.)





	not afraid to admit (i adore you)

**Author's Note:**

> yup, decided to write more of them and make this a series, so more lorenzo and underhill coming your way soon! 
> 
> title from scared to death by HIM.

“I’m going on a date with Lorenzo Rey in thirty minutes,” Andrew declared when he stepped inside of Alec’s office. Alec was sitting on one of the armchairs and Magnus on the floor in between his legs. Alec was softly playing with Magnus’ hair and it was so _domestic_ and _married_ and _in love_ that a part of Andrew wanted to puke. Both of their heads shot up.

“You are?” Alec asked. Andrew nodded and sat down on one of the couches. “That’s great!”

Andrew shook his head. He was _scared_ and it wasn’t _great_ \- it was _horrifying._

After everything had calmed down, Alec and Andrew had become great friends above all else. Alec was the person Andrew came to with his personal problems.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked, when Andrew didn’t say anything. “I thought you liked Lorenzo. I must say, I still don’t quite understand _how,_ but -”

“ _Magnus_.”

“No! Um, Lorenzo is great,” Andrew said, “ _amazing_.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows like he didn’t quite believe, but shrugged. “Then what’s the problem?”

Andrew took a deep breath and Alec smiled encouragingly.

“ _I’m scared._ ”

There. He said it. Loud and clear, his voice didn’t even shake. Good job, Andrew Underhill, it wasn’t so bad.

And if someone understood, it was Magnus and Alec.

“So is Lorenzo,” Alec surprised him by saying. “He came to me the other day after the cabinet meeting, to ask advice. He’s invested, but still learning.” Still learning, as in, not an asshole anymore _but_ still has some work to do with expressing himself and not seeming like one. Andrew knew.

“Invested,” Andrew repeated.

“Interested, wants you, would climb you like a tree,” Magnus said, “you name it.”

Alec hit Magnus’ arm gently. “I think we’ll go with interested.”

“Yeah, that’s wise,” Magnus mumbled and let his head fall on Alec’s thigh. “So responsible. I love it.”

Alec rolled his eyes fondly and Andrew watched the interaction amused and slightly jealous. 

“It’ll be great,” Alec said, “where are you going?”

“Oh, um, Hunter’s Moon,” Andrew answered with a blush, “I never thought he’d be one to suggest that, but I’m glad. It’s familiar and safe.”

Magnus coughed and Alec hit him again.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Andrew asked. “You told him I like it there.”

Alec nodded sheepishly.

“But it doesn’t matter!” Magnus hurried to say. “Lorenzo wants you to feel safe. He’s ready to step outside his comfort zone for you.”

And yeah, that’s true. Andrew appreciated that. “I guess,” he said.  
  
“Why are you scared?” Alec asked. “I was, too, but I suppose our reasons can be quite different.”

“He is - _Lorenzo Rey_. For a month, I heard only bad things of him, him not wanting to help you guys because of some _personal grudge_ he held against Magnus. Him being an absolute ass. And he’s so -,” Andrew paused, “ _warlock-y_.”

Magnus snorted.

“Not that it’s a bad thing, but we’re - different,” Andrew hurried to correct himself. “And he’s not an asshole with me, he’s absolutely _fantastic_ , but he has hurt you guys and -” 

“And we’ve forgiven him for it. He’s not that person anymore, he’s helped us, too. Just last week, you remember?” Alec cut in.

“ _I know_ ,” Andrew said. “Look. I don’t know. I haven’t done relationships in a _long time_ and while we work as friends I don’t think it’s - _could we_ even work as something more?”

“You’ve both been pining over each other since the wedding,” Magnus said. “And what comes on him being so _warlock-y,_ as you put it, maybe you’ll change him. It’s time he vanishes those horrific self portraits far away from here.”

Andrew snorted. “They’re amazing. Hilarious.”

Alec shared an amused glance with Magnus. “That’s how we know it’s real love,” Magnus mock-whispered.

“ _Love_ ,” Andrew echoed.

“Interest,” Alec corrected.

Andrew smiled thankfully.

Magnus was not having it. “I just don’t understand what’s the problem.”

“I don’t know,” Andrew said, “I just - _he’s_ immortal.”

“And it’s your first date. It’s not like you’re getting married,” Magnus said. “You’re worse than Alexander. Is it a Shadowhunter trait to worry about every possible thing that _could_ go wrong? Because I’m seeing some similarities here.”

Alec and Andrew shared a look before shrugging.

“You need to stop worrying about it,” Alec said. “The whole point of our wedding being held at the Institute was to show that this,” he motioned between him and Magnus, “can work. So go to your date, enjoy your time. Don’t be scared to -”

“- fall in love,” Magnus finished for him. “Because it’s worth it.”

Alec nodded.

Andrew sighed. “Okay. _Okay,_ yeah. Pep talk over?”

“Pep talk over,” Alec agreed.

“Sorry for laying this all on you, boss,” Andrew mumbled, “but I needed this. Thanks.”

“No problem,” Alec said. “You’re not the only one coming to us for dating advice.”

“I wonder why, Mr. Fuck-the-Clave,” Magnus murmured, winking at Alec. Alec blushed and Andrew laughed.

They talked for a while, Magnus and Alec telling stories of their trips to Tokyo and Paris. (“Perks of falling in love with a warlock,” Alec said with a wink. Andrew answered with an awkward smile, but proceeded to imagine what it would be like to travel with Lorenzo. He was so _gone_ already.) When Andrew checked the time, he cursed silently and Magnus raised an asking eyebrow.

Andrew pointed at his phone. “Need to go. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck,” Magnus said right away.

“Good luck,” Alec echoed. “Remember, it’s just Hunter’s Moon. Familiar, safe and calm. Drink, but not too much, have fun and don’t go asking about his previous relationships. Warlocks tend to have a lot of them and it's not what you want to hear on your first date.”

Andrew frowned. “Speaking from experience?”

“He is,” Magnus said with an amused smirk. “You’ll do great.”

“Thanks,” Andrew said and stepped out of the office. “I can do this.”

(The date turned out to be just what Alec said it'd be - safe and calm. Lorenzo was amazing company, talked enough for both of them and made sure Andrew was okay at all times.

And even if they did proceed to kiss against the nearest wall like teenagers after leaving the bar, Andrew wasn't one to tell.

Although, Lorenzo was an _excellent_ kisser.

It went amazing and the second one would go even better. Andrew was sure of it.)

**Author's Note:**

> uh oh. kudos & comments are appreciated like alwaysss,,
> 
> (+ remember to subscribe the series for more!)


End file.
